The applicant found earlier that geo-storm is observed when plates are pressed against each other before an earthquake occurs and proposed to predict the crustal movement of the earth (generally, an earthquake) by detecting and displaying the geo-storm (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,396 B1). However, the true nature of the geo-storm was not sufficiently found out at the time and an earthquake was predicted by detecting the phenomenon. Since the true nature of the geo-storm is found out at this time, the true nature of the geo-storm is revealed herein and an apparatus is proposed for generating the geo-storm artificially and utilizing the generated geo-storm effectively.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for describing the clarified true nature of the geo-storm and in FIG. 1, numerals 1 and 2 are permanent magnets and the permanent magnets 1, 2 are arranged on a common axis line 0-0 with the same poles (e.g., N poles or S poles) facing each other. Numerals 1′ and 2′ are magnetic lines generated by the permanent magnets 1, 2, and the magnetic lines 1′, 2′ do not intersect even if the permanent magnets 1, 2 are located in close proximity to each other. Therefore, a space 3 without any magnet line is generated between the permanent magnets 1, 2.
The smaller an interval L between the magnets 1, 2 is, the smaller the space 3 becomes and the larger the interval L is, the larger the space 3 becomes, and if the space 3 becomes large, two single permanent magnets simply exist, that is, the space 3 is almost vanished, which creates no problem.
This phenomenon is also generated when the permanent magnets 1, 2 are replaced with electromagnets, and two coils may be arranged oppositely with the centers thereof aligned with the common axis line 0-0 and currents may be applied to the coils such that magnetic fields with the same polarity are generated at the facing ends. In this way, by using magnet coils, the space 3 can be easily generated and vanished.
Although ores in the crust are composed of a multiplicity of single magnets and approximately half of the magnets form negative magnetic fields where same poles face to each other, the facing magnetic poles are typically separated by some distances and the aforementioned geo-storm is not generated. However, before an earthquake occurs, the crust is compressed and the facing magnetic poles approach to each other, resulting in the geo-storm. Since the crustal movement (localized compression and extension) before an earthquake causes the geo-storm to be generated and vanished, the occurrence of an earthquake can be predicted by detecting the geo-storm. Although the occurrence of an earthquake was predicted by detecting the aforementioned geo-storm in the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,396 B1 proposed earlier by the applicant, the true nature of the geo-storm was not sufficiently found out at the time of the application of U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,396 B1, as described above.